


Waiting for you

by mr_inferiority



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_inferiority/pseuds/mr_inferiority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку - RPS 1 - №17: Крис «завоевывает» Себастиана</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for you

Поначалу Себастьян и не знал, как реагировать.

Он принес крисов первый букет гербер домой, пестреющий всеми оттенками красного, скорее, от растерянности. Марго удивилась тогда, когда он рассказал ей, что его ему подарил клиент, не зло посмеялась вместе с ним и помогла подобрать подходящую вазу. Себастьян не собирался темнить, скрывать или обманывать свою невесту, что это он приобрел цветы для нее. Он никогда от нее ничего не скрывал, считая, что именно на доверии и честности основываются отношения двух людей.

Еще в течение недели он каждое утро, завтракая в их маленькой кухоньке, любовался на свой первый в жизни букет, с удивлением подмечая, что только лишь взглянув на них, у него странно теплело где-то внутри, и на лице сама по себе появлялась улыбка.

Кристофер Роберт Эванс, как гласила стильная визитка с закругленными краями, не был завсегдатаем кофейни, в котором Стэн работал вот уже почти полтора года. Он зашел туда совершенно случайно, неизвестно как оказавшись в Бруклине прямиком из даунтауна, чтобы просто взять кофе на вынос.

Посетителей в дообеденное время почти не было – две школьницы, сидящие на диванах в углу рядом с фикусом Бенджамина, и сонная влюбленная парочка возле стеклянной стены, выходящей на проезжую часть.

Себастьян тщательно протирал барную стойку, изредка поглядывая на экран телевизора напротив него, по которому крутили музыкальные клипы, как вдруг вошел Эванс, будто ураган, строго выговаривающий кому-то по телефону и раздувающий ноздри от раздражения.

\- Американо, пожалуйста, с собой, - не отвлекаясь от разговора, бросил Крис, прежде чем Себастьян успел нацепить вежливую улыбку и поздороваться.

\- Три пятнадцать, - на автомате ответил Стэн, кивнув и принявшись готовить заказ.

Когда кофе был готов, Себастьян поставил его на стойку и, наконец, поднял глаза на клиента.

Эванс уже закончил разговор, и почему-то теперь с непонятной улыбкой смотрел на него.

\- Знаете, эээ, - Крис бросил взгляд на его бэйджик, закрепленный на фирменной футболке, - Себастьян, я бы посмотрел меню. Что у вас подают к кофе?

Стэн был удивлен такой перемене настроения, но за несколько лет подработок в различных кафе, привык к разным клиентам, поэтому снова кивнул, сказав:

\- Желаете пройти за столик?

\- Только если вы пройдете со мной, - вдруг неловко пошутил Крис, оскалившись, - эм, нет, я останусь тут.

Впрочем, в тот день он не задержался в кофейне надолго, выпив свой кофе и даже не тронув два клубничных макарон. Правда, за те пятнадцать минут он успел поделиться с Себастьяном тем, что совсем недавно перебрался в Нью Йорк, и еще не совсем освоился в городе, и не думал, что здесь варят вполне приличный кофе. Напоследок он оставил Стэну щедрые чаевые и визитку и ушел, как показалось Себастьяну, навсегда.

Визитки, номера телефонов, наспех начерканные на обрывках бумаги или салфетках, все это, откровенно говоря, было не впервой для Себастьяна. Он был вполне, без преувеличений, привлекательным парнем, с большими серо-голубыми глазами, длинными ресницами и с ярко очерченными, будто искусанными губами. Наверное, что-то из этого говорило о крайней степени его распущенности и охоты до предложений секса без обязательств от обоих полов, но на самом деле Себастьян был давно и глубоко влюблен в свою невесту Маргариту, на которой и собирался жениться в ближайшие несколько лет.

Предложения, тем не менее, поступали, если не регулярно, то часто. Однажды ему из-за как раз такого предложения от босса ресторана, в котором он только устроился работать, когда только переехал в Нью Йорк, пришлось уволиться, и долго искать затем другое место, чтобы помогать матери и отчиму оплачивать учебу в консерватории.

Так что, визитку Кристофера Роберта Эванса Себастьян даже не особо разглядывал, прочитав только имя обладателя, и тут же засунув кусок картона в карман джинс, решив выкинуть, как только представится случай.

Эванса же он встретил тем же вечером, после окончания смены в кофейне.

Крис поджидал его на парковке, прислонившись спиной к двери блестящей черной Ауди, и держа в руке букет гербер.

\- Подвезти? – окликнул он Стэна, выбрасывая окурок в ближайшую урну.

\- Нет, спасибо, мне тут недалеко, - вежливо улыбнулся Себастьян, набирая смску Марго о том, что скоро будет дома.

\- Это тебе, - отвлек его Крис, сунув под нос цветы и ослепительно улыбнувшись.

Себастьян удивленно взглянул на него, наконец, рассматривая как следует.

Эванс был моложе, чем показался в начале, чуть крупнее самого Себастьяна, в дорогом костюме и в начищенных до блеска туфлях, со смешливыми искорками в глазах, с абсолютно девчачьими ресницами, отбрасывающими тени от света уличного фонаря и горящих вывесок на щеки с трехдневной щетиной. Типичный брутальный мачо, подытожил Стэн.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он, растерявшись и взяв букет, который ему буквально впихнули в руки.

\- Ты не голоден? Может, поужинаем где-нибудь здесь? – предложил Крис, и смущенно, как показалось Стэну, покачнулся на каблуках, засунув руки в карманы идеально отутюженных брюк.

Себастьян чуть виновато улыбнулся, чувствуя, как завибрировал телефон от входящего сообщения, и опустил глаза на букет.

\- Вообще-то, я собирался поужинать со своей девушкой, извини, - ответил он.

Искорки в глазах Эванса на миг потухли, но улыбка не исчезла с лица.

\- Тогда как-нибудь в следующий раз, - самоуверенно заявил он, кивнув сам себе, - может, я все-таки подвезу тебя? Ночью может быть небезопасно.

Крис так смотрел на него, что Себастьян не смог отказать ему третий раз подряд. К тому же, не каждый день ему удавалось прокатиться на тачке премиум класса, и он согласился.

Себастьян чуть не застонал от удовольствия, усевшись на мягкое кожаное сиденье, которое, казалось, идеально подходило под параметры его спины.

\- Где ты живешь? – спросил Крис Стэна, с любопытством рассматривающего просторный салон изнутри. – Мне придется пользоваться навигатором, сам я пока не смогу так быстро сориентироваться, - пожал плечами Эванс.

\- Тут правда не очень далеко, я покажу, - улыбнулся Себастьян, - сначала до того светофора, а потом налево.

Крис кивнул, улыбнувшись в ответ, и включил проигрыватель с ненавязчиво звучащей мелодией.

\- У тебя небольшой акцент, - заметил он, когда они тронулись, бросив на Стэна взгляд из под густых бровей, - ты не из Америки?

\- Моя семья из Европы, - Себастьян не любил уточнять из какой именно он страны, но не потому, что стеснялся, а потому, что после этого всегда следовала куча вопросов и неуместные шуточки, - мы переехали сюда почти десять лет назад.

\- Знаешь, у моего отца здесь недавно открылась дочерняя компания, нужны работники. Если хочешь, могу устроить, - вдруг ненавязчиво предложил Крис, как только они свернули на повороте.

\- Теперь прямо, - Себастьян нахмурился – Крис уже начал, честно говоря, ему немного нравиться, но тут же сумел испортить все впечатление. – С чего бы это? – прямо спросил он.

\- Ты мне понравился, - так же прямо ответил Эванс, повернувшись к нему и мягко улыбнувшись.

\- Надеетесь, что я буду трахаться с вами за должность в компании, мистер Эванс? – язвительно проговорил Себастьян, сжав букет так, что стебли, плотно прижатые друг к другу, скрипнули.

Эванс хохотнул.

\- А ты забавный, когда злишься. Надуй губы еще раз, мне нравится.

Себастьян отвернулся, еле сдержав глупую улыбку. Это ведь даже было не смешно.

\- Здесь направо.

\- Ты ведь учишься? – не отставал Эванс, сворачивая.

Себастьян кивнул.

\- Менеджер, финансист, юрист? – перечислил Крис, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

\- Скорее, пианист, - мрачно ответил Стэн, - вон тот дом.

Эванс удивленно вскинул бровь. Себастьян смягчился.

\- Я учусь в Бруклинской консерватории, и вряд ли для меня найдется местечко в вашей компании, - усмехнулся он. – Но спасибо, что предложили.

Эванс припарковался, мягко затормозив, и все еще удивленно смотрел на него, чуть прищурив правый глаз.

\- Это… похвально, - наконец, сказал он.

Себастьян коротко взглянул на него из под ресниц.

\- Спасибо, что подвез, Крис. И за цветы тоже.

\- Надеюсь, еще увидимся, - кивнул Эванс.

Стэн быстро вышел из машины, глядя на шестиэтажное здание в поиске своих окон, и направился к своему подъезду, не оглядываясь.

Черная Ауди не сразу отъехала от здания, и Себастьян был почти уверен, что чувствует прожигающий взгляд голубых глаз между лопаток, поэтому, когда дверь подъезда глухо захлопнулась за ним, он вздохнул почти с облегчением.

Так все и началось.

*

Крис никогда не дарил ему дорогие подарки. Было странно, что он вообще что-то дарил!

Себастьян каждый день уговаривал себя, что вот сейчас, вот сегодня, когда Эванс напишет ему, или позвонит, или снова заберет с работы или после учебы, он скажет ему твердое нет. Потому что Стэн никогда не говорил.

Крис был в курсе, что у Себастьяна есть девушка, что у них серьезно, что он ее любит и изменять не собирается. Но это было сказано вскользь, не как решительный отказ от встреч с Крисом и от Криса вообще.

Когда он представлял, что Эванс исчезнет из его жизни, Себастьян чувствовал, что упускает что-то важное, что-то значимое для него. В такие моменты он либо садился за старенькое пианино, стоящее напротив окна в их единственной комнате, и играл что-нибудь несложное и спокойное, вроде «Утра» Грига, либо обнимал Марго, вдыхая цветочный запах ее волос.

И это чувство уходило до тех пор, пока он не видел Криса снова.

Себастьян думал, что дело было в том, что за ним никогда не ухаживали. Мужчины предлагали перепихнуться, делая комплименты либо его заднице, либо его губам. Крис же всегда хвалил его руки, улыбку или игру на пианино. Девушки охотно принимали ухаживания Себастьяна, но никогда не добивались его сами. Эванс откровенно обращался с ним, как с понравившейся девушкой, дарил цветы, конфеты, водил в кино, в Центральный парк, приглашал прокатиться на яхте и на ужин в дорогие рестораны. Это напрягало немного, причем их обоих, но Крис просто не знал, как по-другому. И это подкупало.

***

Эванс оказался настойчивее, чем он думал.

Курьер, подошедший к барной стойке, придирчиво осмотрел Себастьяна с головы до пояса.

\- Себастьян Стэн? – спросил он, читая что-то в рабочем планшете.

\- Да, - кивнул Себастьян, не отрываясь от засыпания свежей порции в кофе-машину. – А что такое?

\- Распишитесь тут, - курьер поставил на стойку лист бумаги и небольшую коробку, ткнув ручкой куда-то в конец листа.

\- Это мне? – удивился Стэн.

\- Раз вы Себастьян Стэн… - пожал плечами курьер, поправив бейсболку.

Себастьян кивнул, поставил завитушку в графе «получатель» и вернул тому лист.

\- Спасибо, доброго дня, - попрощался курьер и тут же направился к выходу.

Стэн проводил того взглядом до двери, и, наконец, принялся рассматривать то, что ему принесли. Коробка была самая обычная, обернутая в твердую плотную коричневую бумагу, перевязанная тонкой грубой веревкой. Себастьян потянул за нее, развязав, и открыл, наконец, посылку, тут же удивленно приоткрыв рот.

На крышке коробки с внутренней стороны было ровно выведено черными чернилами - «Надеюсь поужинать с тобой сегодня. Напиши мне, если согласен», а в самой коробке лежали шесть крупных аккуратных конфет из молочного шоколада ручной работы, бугрящиеся от цельного фундука, на каждой из которой были выведены белым шоколадом ноты. Догадываться от кого посылка было ненужно.

У Себастьяна тут же потекли слюнки – так захотелось попробовать хотя бы одну.

\- Что это, Себ? – подошел один из официантов, Бен, кивнув на конфеты. – От кого?

Стэн только пожал плечами, тут же закрывая крышку.

\- У кого-то появился поклонник? – усмехнулся Бен.

\- Займись клиентами, - вздохнул Себастьян, отмахнувшись.

Полюбовавшись на конфеты, он проглотил скопившуюся слюну и закрыл крышку, убирая коробку под стойку. Принять подарок он не мог. Кажется, Крис был настроен решительно, но Стэн не мог ответить на его ухаживания, это было против его правил, он ведь был уже занят, поэтому это также было нечестно по отношению и к Марго, и к самому Эвансу.

Визитка Криса осталась во вчерашних джинсах, и не было никакой возможности написать ему, что Себастьян не может принять конфеты и пойти с ним на ужин. Он наивно понадеялся, что Эванс сам обо всем догадается.

Но Эванс не догадался.

Все повторилось, как и вчера, только в руках у Криса не было букета.

Он стоял под козырьком возле входной двери в кафе и курил, поглядывая на проезжающие мимо машины.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – немного раздраженно спросил Себастьян, стоило ему только выйти после окончания смены и наткнуться на него.

Эванс обернулся, выкинул недокуренную сигарету в урну, и улыбнулся, ответив:

\- Жду тебя. Ты не написал, и я подумал…

\- Не стоило приезжать, Крис, - перебил его Стэн, - вот, - он вытащил коробку с конфетами из рюкзака и протянул ее Эвансу.

Крис даже не взглянул на нее, внимательно и серьезно разглядывая его лицо.

\- Один ужин. Это все, что я прошу от тебя, - наконец, сказал он.

Себастьян вздохнул, убирая конфеты назад в сумку.

\- Зачем тебе это? – нахмурился он.

\- Ты мне понравился, - пожал плечами Крис, - к тому же, я теперь хочу услышать, как ты играешь.

Себастьян посмотрел наверх, обдумывая его слова и разглядывая вечернее, стремительно темнеющее небо.

\- И как это связано? – спросил он, усмехнувшись.

\- Я уверен, ты отлично играешь, - заговорщицки поделился Эванс, - твои руки, - он шагнул ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними, и, вынув руки Стэна из карманов узких джинс, взял его ладони в свои, - у тебя пальцы музыканта, - сказал он, внимательно глядя в его глаза.

Ладони Эванса были сухие и теплые, чуть шершавые от неизвестно откуда взявшихся мозолей, и держал он руки Себастьяна в своих так бережно, поглаживая большими пальцами костяшки, что Стэн не выдержал и убрал свои ладони, тут же снова спрятав их в карманы.

\- Только один ужин, - согласился он, прочистив горло, - и больше ничего.

\- Один ужин, - кивнул Крис, все еще улыбаясь.

Они молча прошли до парковки, также молча сели в машину и тронулись с места.

\- Какую кухню предпочитаешь? – спросил Эванс, нарушив тишину, когда они проехали два светофора.

\- Не имеет значения, - помотал головой Себастьян, переписываясь с Марго. Она злилась, что он принял приглашение Криса, и Стэн теперь пытался доказать, что это только на один раз и что это ничего не значило.

\- Тогда я выбираю. Мы недавно обедали с инвесторами в одном ресторане, думаю, тебе понравится. Правда, это далеко, но пока ты можешь рассказать мне немного о себе. Расскажешь?

Себастьян оторвался от телефона, взглянув на профиль Криса.

\- Я только что поругался со своей девушкой из-за тебя, - сказал он, поджав губы.

Эванс притормозил перед загоревшимся красным светофором, и взглянул на него в ответ.

\- Мне жаль, - искренне посочувствовал он, - как ее зовут?

\- Марго, - ответил Себастьян, по-прежнему разглядывая Криса, - Маргарита, - подумав, добавил он.

\- Сколько вы уже вместе?

\- Чуть больше года.

\- Ты ее любишь?

Машина мягко тронулась в потоке машин, спешащих после долгого рабочего дня домой.

\- Это неуместный вопрос, Крис, - заметил Стэн, - я не хочу говорить о ней с тобой.

\- Ладно, - кивнул Эванс, - я просто мог бы позвонить ей и сказать, что ничего страшного делать с тобой не собираюсь.

\- Не стоит, - усмехнувшись, покачал головой Себастьян. Ему было приятно, что Крис волновался о той ситуации, которая сложилась из-за него. - Я сам ей все потом объясню.

\- Если не хочешь говорить о своей девушке, расскажи о чем-нибудь другом.

Себастьян не знал, о чем рассказывать. Он вообще не знал, что делает в этой машине, с этим человеком. Он не хотел принимать тот факт, что Крис ему понравился, так же, как и он ему, он также не хотел признавать и то, что ему нравилась эта настойчивость Эванса, пусть казавшаяся капризом человека, привыкшего получать все по щелчку пальцев.

\- О чем? – спросил Стэн, наконец, отвернувшись от Криса и принявшись разглядывать здания, проносящиеся мимо.

\- Почему музыка? Или как давно ты играешь на пианино?

Они проехали мимо Маклафлин парка и двигались в сторону Манхэттэнского моста.

\- Куда мы едем? – нахмурился Себастьян.

\- В ресторан, - невозмутимо ответил Крис. – Ну так?

\- Моя мама была учителем музыки, так что… я играю на пианино почти всю свою жизнь и не мог представить, что буду заниматься чем-то другим, - ответил Себастьян, - хотя, в какой-то период своей жизни я всерьез задумывался стать актером.

Эванс улыбнулся.

\- Не представляешь, но я тоже.

\- У тебя бы получилось, - уверенно заявил Стэн.

\- Правда?

\- В Голливуде большой спрос на тупых качков, - кивнул он. – Ну то есть… ты не тупой, конечно, - Себастьян смутился.

\- Я не обижаюсь, - заверил его Крис, - думаю, многие так думают, когда видят меня в первый раз. Я бы хотел связать свою жизнь со спортом, но…

\- У твоего отца уже были планы на тебя, не так ли? – продолжил за него Стэн.

\- Именно, - кивнул Эванс. – Хотя, я не жалею, мне нравится моя работа.

\- Особенно, если она приносит достаточно средств, чтобы купить такую машину.

\- Это приятные бонусы, не спорю, - согласился Крис. – А почему ты отказался от актерства?

Себастьян опустил взгляд на свои колени, чуть улыбнувшись.

\- Наверное, мне помешали мои комплексы, - усмехнулся он. – Чтобы быть актером, нужно, я не знаю, быть увереннее в себе? Суметь доказать, что именно ты создан для этой роли, или что эта роль создана для тебя. Я не был уверен, что у меня получится.

\- Не попробуешь – не узнаешь, - наставительно произнес Крис.

Себастьян отвернулся к окну, глядя на свое отражение.

\- В детстве и в подростковом возрасте я был толстым коротышкой с ужасным акцентом и нелепой прической. У меня было мало друзей из-за того, что я был не очень общительным. Это звучит пафосно, но только музыка спасала меня. Даже если бы я выбрал что-то другое, игра на пианино все равно осталась бы значительной частью моей жизни.

Он не знал, зачем рассказал это, но он чувствовал, что может довериться Крису, может открыться ему.

\- Сейчас ты выглядишь, - Эванс бросил на него мимолетный придирчивый взгляд, - очень даже ничего.

\- Достаточно хорош для тебя? - хохотнул Себастьян.

\- И все-таки. Если бы тебе выпала такая возможность, сыграть в каком-нибудь фильме или спектакле, ты бы согласился? – не отставал Крис.

\- Думаю, да, - кивнул Стэн. – А ты?

\- И я тоже. Кого бы тебе хотелось сыграть?

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Себастьян. – А тебе?

\- Героя романтической комедии, - довольно произнес Крис.

Себастьян приподнял бровь, скептически взглянув на него.

\- А что? Чтобы дурацкие ситуации, любовный треугольник, куча постельных сцен и счастливый конец. Ты бы не хотел такого? – спросил Эванс, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

\- Не думаю, - покачал головой Стэн, - я бы хотел сыграть такую роль, которая бы запомнилась. Которая бы вдохновляла и меняла жизни людей.

Они свернули с Канал-стрит на Бродвей, что показалось Себастьяну символичным.

\- Как тебе роль супергероя, например? Они сейчас популярны.

\- Это несерьезно.

\- Да брось! Все в детстве хотели быть Суперменом или Человеком-Пауком!

\- Только не я, - улыбнулся Себастьян, - в моем детстве все хотели стать космонавтами.

\- Так откуда ты? – спросил Крис, включая радио. - У тебя восточноевропейский акцент, но на русского ты не похож.

Он остановил свой выбор на выпуске новостей, немного убавив звук, чтобы не слишком мешал.

\- А ты встречал много русских? – удивился Стэн.

\- Достаточно, - ответил Эванс.

\- Я из Румынии, - наконец, признался Себастьян. – Только не надо этих шуточек про цыганскую родню и вампиров, - тут же строгим голосом предупредил он, - для меня за почти десять лет это уже не смешно.

Крис бросил на него быстрый взгляд с этими своим смешинками в глазах, и Стэн готов был поклясться, что у него на языке как раз крутится парочка несмешных шуток на тему, но он промолчал.

\- Ты еще помнишь его? Язык, я имею в виду, - вместо этого спросил он.

\- Да, конечно. У меня много родственников в Румынии, ну и с мамой тоже я говорю в основном на румынском.

\- Это круто. Хотел бы я знать еще один язык в совершенстве, - вдруг с искренним сожалением произнес Эванс. – Ты не будешь против, если я послушаю новости?

\- Не буду, - улыбнулся Себастьян.

Оставшуюся дорогу они ехали молча, и Стэн вдруг подумал, что молчать с Крисом также хорошо, как и разговаривать.

***

\- Это… - нерешительно начал Себастьян, раскрыв меню.

\- Ужасно дорого? – с улыбкой продолжил за него Крис. – Я за все плачу и это не обсуждается.

\- Чтобы вы знали, мистер Эванс…

Крис снова его перебил, категорично заявив нетерпящим возражений голосом:

\- Я тебя буквально заставил провести вечер со мной вместо вечера с любимой девушкой, с которой ты, кстати, из-за меня поссорился. Я причинил тебе кучу неудобств, и считай, что этим я заглаживаю вину.

Себастьян внимательно смотрел на Эванса несколько секунд, и затем, наконец, кивнул.

\- Помочь тебе с заказом? – вежливо поинтересовался Крис, ослабив узел галстука.

\- Да, было бы неплохо, - кивнул Стэн, то и дело крутя головой, рассматривая обстановку вокруг.

Они сидели возле самого окна на полукруглом диване с мягкими декоративными подушками, которые Себастьян затолкал себе под спину. Вид, открывающийся из окна, больше напоминал футуристическую картину с яркими неоновыми вывесками, большущими экранами, крутящими рекламу, с другими окнами небоскребов напротив, с непогасшим даже в такое время светом в них. Себастьян был очарован этим местом, прислушиваясь к приятной музыке саксофониста, льющейся с небольшой сцены.

…- И на десерт можно заказать кекс с шоколадным муссом и орешками. Себ? Ты меня слушаешь?

Голос Криса вывел Себастьяна из задумчивости, и он поспешно кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Да, прекрасно.

\- Ты меня не слушал, - осуждающе покачал головой с легкой улыбкой Эванс.

\- Я доверяю тебе, - мягко произнес Стэн, отложив меню на край стола. Официант тут же буквально из ниоткуда материализовался возле них.

\- Ладно, но потом не жалуйся, - шутливо пригрозил Крис, поворачиваясь к тому.

\- Договорились, - кивнул Себастьян.

***

Весь вечер они болтали и шутили, обсуждая ничего не значащие темы. Крис охотно рассказывал о своей семье, о детстве, проведенном в Бостоне, об их с младшим братом проделках, вынуждающих их мать нанимать каждые полгода новую няню. Себастьян с удовольствием слушал воспоминания Эванса о времени, проведенном в Стэнфорде, и о том, как отец заставлял его подрабатывать и учиться одновременно, а он, тогда еще совсем молодой и глупый, не желал этого.

Крис временами казался взрослым на целый десяток лет, но Стэн не чувствовал между ними пропасти. Напротив, создавалось ощущение, что они знают друг друга больше, чем два дня.

Себастьян давно так громко не смеялся, на их столик даже стали оглядываться другие, более степенные посетили, бросая недовольные, где-то даже презрительные взгляды. Но к концу ужина он почувствовал, как усталость прошедшего дня наваливается на него, как веки наливаются тяжестью, и как становилось все тяжелей сидеть прямо, вместо того, чтобы откинуться на диван полностью и поспать часов восемь, а то и больше.

На обратном пути Стэн позволил себе подремать.

\- Это был отличный вечер, - сказал Крис, когда они вышли из его машины, встав друг напротив друга. Эванс раскачивался с пятки на носок, будто нервничал, и Себастьян не знал, что сказать ему в ответ, как объяснить, что такого больше не будет.

\- Да, согласен, - кивнул он, спрятав руки в карман.

Ветер взъерошивал волосы Эванса, фонарь подсвечивал их так, что они казались почти рыжими. Себастьян вдруг почувствовал необъяснимое желание пригладить их.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы повторить? – немного напряженно улыбнувшись, спросил Крис то, чего Стэн так боялся услышать.

Он закусил губу, опустив взгляд на носки своих стоптанных конверсов, и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Не отвечай сейчас, - мягко попросил Эванс.

\- Крис, - нерешительно начал Себастьян, подняв на него взгляд, - пойми…

\- Я понимаю, - кивнул Крис, перебив его. Внезапно он поднял руку и почти невесомо погладил Себастьяна по щеке. – Поэтому прошу не отвечать сейчас.

Стэн видел, как тот, не отрывая взгляда от его губ, провел по своим языком, и если бы у него не было Марго, он бы позволил сейчас Эвансу себя поцеловать.

Ему вдруг невыносимо захотелось этого.

\- Я пойду, - сказал он, тут же отвернувшись от Криса и стремительно направляясь к дому.

Тот не стал его останавливать. 

***

Себастьян тихо прошел в квартиру, снимая на ходу кеды и куртку и стараясь делать это как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить Марго. Как оказалось, зря.

\- Ну и что это значит? – спросила она, выходя к нему навстречу, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Почему ты еще не спишь? – обеспокоенно спросил Стэн, проходя на кухню мимо нее. Смотреть ей в глаза было, почему-то, стыдно.

\- А ты бы спал, зная, что я неизвестно где с незнакомым мужчиной? – спросила в ответ Марго, идя вслед за ним.

Себастьян открыл холодильник, нашарил в его недрах пакет сока, и, не закрывая дверцу, отпил несколько жадных глотков, выигрывая время, прежде чем ответить.

\- Я могу все объяснить, - спокойным голосом начал он, закрыв холодильник и, обойдя кухонный стол, включил свет.

Марго выглядела неважно – не накрашенной, чуть взлохмаченной, в домашнем халате, она всегда казалась ему намного беззащитней и более хрупкой, чем обычно. Но даже сейчас, сердито хмурившую брови, с темными кругами под глазами от недосыпа, он любил ее до последней черточки, и не понимал, что нашло на него буквально пять минут назад.

\- Не трудись, - бессильно выдохнула Маргарита, - твой друг уже сделал это.

\- В каком смысле? – удивился Стэн, подойдя к ней.

Марго отступила на шаг и пожала плечами.

\- Ты знал, что он ведет твиттер?

\- Нет, откуда?!

\- Я нашла в твоих джинсах его визитку и загуглила его имя. Полтора часа назад он написал: «Чудесный вечер в чудесной компании» с хэштэгом «влюблен», - объяснила Марго расстроено, отведя взгляд. От ее былой злости не осталось и следа.

Себастьян задохнулся на миг, бессмысленно хватая ртом воздух. Казалось, он покраснел до самых кончиков ушей, так ему стало неловко.

\- Прости, - выдохнул он, наконец, попытавшись ее обнять, - я не должен был соглашаться на ужин с ним.

Маргарита привычно подалась под его ладони, обнимая в ответ.

\- У нас же все в порядке, Себастьян? – полушепотом спросила она, пряча лицо на его груди.

Себастьян провел руками по ее плечам, по спине, задержавшись на талии.

\- Конечно, - поспешил заверить Марго он, - я люблю тебя.

Он поцеловал ее в макушку, вдохнув запах растрепанных прядей, решив, что больше не поддастся уговорам Криса Эванса о встрече, как бы тот не просил.

И забыл о своем решении буквально через неделю.

***

Себастьян задумчиво жевал губу, всматриваясь в конспекты и прикидывая, что ему будет в том случае, если он не сдаст эссе на этой неделе. Он почти пропустил момент, когда за ним захлопнулись стеклянные двери консерватории и начались ступеньки. Вздохнув, он взъерошил волосы на затылке, расстегнул рюкзак и принялся аккуратно складывать туда исписанные тетрадки, одолженные у одного из одногруппников.

\- Привет, - прозвучало над его ухом так неожиданно, что Стэн чуть было позорно не ойкнул от испуга.

\- Крис? Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он сердито, подняв взгляд на взявшегося из ниоткуда Криса Эванса собственной персоной. Тот был, как ни странно, не в костюме, а в простом сером джемпере, в синих джинсах и в серых вэнсах вместо привычных лаковых туфель.

\- Тебя жду, как всегда, - жизнерадостно ответил тот. Ситуация была до боли знакомой.

\- Ты все равно не похож на студента, - нахмурившись, сказал Себастьян, проведя ладонью по своему подбородку.

Крис повторил его движение, почесав густую бороду некогда бывшей всего лишь трехдневной щетиной.

\- У меня сегодня выходной, - зачем-то сообщил он.

\- Поздравляю, - мрачно ответил на это Стэн. – Зачем ты приехал, Крис?

Эванс вздохнул.

\- Хочу пригласить тебя кое-куда.

\- Кое-куда? – подозрительно прищурился Себастьян. – А вообще, как ты узнал мое расписание?

\- В интернете. И да, я не настолько старый, знаю, что это такое.

\- Я не могу, - поджал губы Стэн, проигнорировав его реплику. – Я обещал Марго…

\- Это ненадолго, - заверил его Крис.

Себастьян закусил губу, поправив лямку от рюкзака. Всю прошедшую неделю Эванс не выходил у него из головы, и это здорово мешало ему сосредоточиться на обычных вещах, вроде игры на пианино, разговора с Маргаритой, приема заказов и прослушивания лекций. Он все время мысленно возвращался к тому вечеру, который они провели вдвоем, и тем, как тот вечер закончился.

Не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что Крис хотел от него нечто большее, нежели просто дружба. Дружба не начиналась с таких взглядов, которые бросал на Себастьяна Эванс, с цветов, конфет и кексов с того самого ресторана, которые Крис прислал два дня назад, с настойчивых смсок, на которые Стэн старался либо не отвечать, либо отвечать совсем односложно. И Крис бы давно отступил, после второй же встречи, если бы знал, что у него нет шанса. И Себастьяна это пугало больше всего.

\- Так куда ты хочешь меня пригласить? – спросил он, нахмурившись.

Лицо Криса просияло.

\- Метрополитен-опера тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?

Себастьян вскинул на него недоуменный взгляд.

\- Хочешь пригласить меня в оперу?

\- Хочу, чтобы ты сыграл мне. Лучшего места не придумать, не так ли? – нагло ухмыльнувшись, спросил Эванс.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сыграл тебе в концертном зале Метрополитен-опера? – удивленно переспросил Себастьян.

\- Именно, - подтвердил Крис, ткнув в его сторону указательным пальцем.

\- Но…

\- Не спрашивай. Ты согласен?

Стэн посмотрел на снующих туда-сюда студентов, спешащих на пары, оглянулся на здание консерватории, и, вздохнув, ответил:

\- Согласен, - наконец, кивнул он. Крис, стоящий напротив, казалось, готов был пуститься от радости в пляс. – Только при одном условии – ты ничего не пишешь об этом в своем твиттере.

\- Ладно, - Эванс вскинул ладони в примиряющем жесте, - обещаю.

***

Марго смирилась, в конце концов. С трудом верится, но Крис ей даже понравился. Про первый твит Эванса с хэштегом «влюблен» она больше не вспоминала. Или не хотела вспоминать, как знать.

Себастьян иногда пропадал на целый день с Крисом, иногда тот забирал его после работы или учебы, и демонстрировал всей своей щедрой душой то, какие возможности имеет человек такого положение. Имея не только необходимые деньги, но и связи.

Он по-прежнему смотрел на Себастьяна так, как не смотрят на друзей, по-прежнему пытался неловко ухаживать, преподнося то цветы, то конфеты, то что-нибудь еще, знакомя, например, Стэна с именитыми музыкантами.

Маргарита Крису, к слову, тоже понравилась.

Они познакомились на дне рождения младшего брата Эванса, Скотта, работающего на телевидении то ли ведущим какого-то вечернего шоу, то ли еще кем-то. Крис пригласил Себастьяна, а тот поставил условие, что придет, если только Марго согласится придти с ним.

Праздновали на огромной белоснежной яхте «Лиза», названной так в честь матери Криса и Скотта, и принадлежавшей их отцу. Себастьяну еще никогда не доводилось бывать на яхтах, среди людей такого круга, и месяц назад он, скорее всего, отказался бы от приглашения.

Но месяц назад он был влюблен в Марго, а теперь… Теперь он уже был не уверен, что влюблен только в нее одну. Ему по-прежнему было с ней хорошо, но и только. Весь восторг, охватывающий его, когда он ее обнимал, то ощущение, будто весь его мир крутится вокруг нее одной, все это будто… исчезло. Прекратилось. Все чувства будто поблекли и истончились. Ему пора было давно задуматься над этим, над тем, чего же он на самом деле хотел, подумать о том, что происходит в его жизни. Но его голова была занята совсем другим.

Марго была настроена решительно. Было видно, что стоило бы Крису только начать распускать руки в отношении ее парня, она была готова вцепиться в его горло зубами, не щадя. Но Эванс вел себя прилично, впрочем, как и всегда, приветливо улыбнулся ей при первой встрече, принес выпить, сделал комплимент, пригласил на танец. Весь вечер он не отходил от нее ни на шаг, расспрашивая о ее жизни, увлечениях, о том, каким она видит свое будущее. Себастьян же только молча наблюдал за ними, улыбаясь, и, как бы он ни отрицал, этим вечером он чувствовал что-то вроде гордости за Криса. Тот был красив, элегантен, в стильном темно-синим костюме, обаятельно улыбался, демонстрировал свою воспитанность, начитанность, при этом ни сколько не красуясь, а будучи тем, кто он есть. 

Скотт так вообще принял их, как родных. Перезнакомил со всеми своими друзьями, делился с Себастьяном подноготной о старшем брате, приглашал на барбекю в свой загородный дом на следующие выходные.

Когда Эванс старший в очередной раз потащил Марго танцевать, Скотт увел Стэна подальше от музыки в другую каюту.

Грустно улыбаясь, он покачал головой.

\- Крис… - он тут же замолчал, запив невысказанные слова шампанским.

Себастьян вопросительно приподнял брови.

\- На самом деле, Крис только и делает, что говорит о тебе. Вообще не помню, чтобы он так был кем-то увлечен, - наконец, поделился Скотт, испытующе глядя на Стэна.

Тот нахмурился и сел на ближайшее кресло.

\- Что ты хочешь от меня, Скотт? – помолчав некоторое время, спросил Себастьян.

\- Не давай ему надежды. Вообще пошли его к черту при первой же возможности. Он будет бороться за тебя до последнего. Когда он отчается окончательно, он будет применять самые гнусные методы. Тебе будет больно. Будет больно твоей девушке. Будет больно ему. Ты хороший человек, Себастьян, а Крис, он… умеет нравиться.

Себастьян слушал Скотта и понимал, что тот говорит действительно дельные вещи. Он знал Эванса лучше, чем Стэн. Скотт говорил правду, искренне волнуясь не только за брата, но и за самого Себастьяна, хоть это и было странным.

Стэн обещал Скотту, что примет его слова к сведению. Пообещал себе, что обязательно подумает над всем сказанным. Но тут же забыл, когда увидел, как Крис улыбается ему. Как смотрит на него. Как касается его плеча, робко и бережно, будто нет ничего ценнее Себастьяна.

Через неделю после дня рождения Себастьян все-таки едет на барбекю к Скотту Эвансу, но уже без Марго. И сидя глубокой ночью на широкой скамейке на заднем дворе, он позволяет Крису себя поцеловать. И целует в ответ.

У Эванса слегка подрагивают руки, когда он, целуя Себастьяна, касается его волос, спины, кладет горячую ладонь на шею, и Стэну хочется отбросить все мысли, причины и обстоятельства, оседлать Криса, притереться промежностью к его ширинке, засунуть повлажневшую ладонь туда, где горячо и твердо, заставить Эванса стонать.

Но Крис отрывается от его губ, отстраняется от него самого, проводит большим пальцем по нижней себастьяновой губе, и молчит.

Они сидят так еще некоторое время, жадно разглядывая друг друга, так и не решаясь зайти дальше. Потом Эванс целует его в щеку, царапая губы Себастьяна отросшей бородой, и все так же молча уходит в дом, оставляя того одного.

Пока что он оставляет выбор за Стэном, пока что он не давит, и у Себастьяна от этого мучительно ноет в районе груди, и обрывается что-то внутри.

\- Скажи, что еще любишь меня.

Себастьян только вернулся с работы, не успев снять ни кеды, ни куртку, с тех злополучных выходных прошло уже больше недели, и ничто не предвещало такого разговора.

Он ошарашено опустил рюкзак на пол и непонимающе посмотрел на Марго.

\- В чем дело? – спросил он, подойдя к ней.

Ее лицо было нахмуренным, а глаза нездорово блестели.

\- Просто скажи это.

\- Я люблю тебя, - слова легко сорвались с его губ, потому что это было правдой. Он любил ее, и ему было страшно слышать от нее такие слова. Себастьян не боялся, что Маргарита узнает о том единственном поцелуе с Эвансом, не боялся и того, что раскроются его совсем не дружеские чувства к нему.

Ему было страшно от ее слов, ведь она впервые засомневалась в нем настолько сильно, чтобы просить о таком.

\- Скажи, что будешь любить меня всегда, - снова потребовала она.

Он приоткрыл рот, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Себастьян просто растерянно оглядывал ее уставшее лицо, ее закрытую позу, и не мог ничего сказать.

\- Даже если не будешь, соври мне. Скажи мне это.

\- Я буду любить тебя всегда, - послушно соврал Стэн.  
Наконец, она расслабленно опустила руки и шагнула в его объятия. Ее немного трясло, она пыталась обнять его в ответ, но этот разговор будто высосал из нее все силы.

\- Что с тобой? – спросил Себастьян, легко поглаживая ее по светлым волосам.

\- Ничего, - глухо ответила она. – Идем ужинать.

Марго взяла его за руку и повела на кухню, и он последовал за ней, в последний момент успев скинуть обувь. Ужинали молча, и Себастьяну вдруг впервые было тошно смотреть на очередной букет от Криса.

***

\- Хэй, Себастьян, ты со мной? – спросил Эванс спустя пять минут после того, как безуспешно пытался развеселить или хотя бы разговорить Себастьяна.

Тот меланхолично расставлял чистую посуду на полках, практически не обращая никакого внимания на сидящего за барной стойкой Криса.

Стэн глубоко вздохнул, повернулся к нем, нерешительно пожевав губу, но так и не поднял на него взгляд.

\- Что-то случилось? – нахмурился Крис, отодвинув ополовиненную чашку кофе.

\- Наверное… наверное, нам больше не стоит видеться, - наконец, выдохнул Себастьян, смотря куда-то в сторону.

\- Но почему? – искренне удивился Эванс. Казалось, он и вправду не понимал, что все происходящее между ними не вписывалось ни в какие рамки. Ни в рамки дружеских отношений, ни в рамки романтических. И эта неопределенность, наконец, осточертела Стэну.

\- Ты и сам знаешь, - мрачно ответил он, бросив на Криса мимолетный взгляд потемневших серо-голубых глаз.

Эванс тут же посерьезнел. Выпрямившись на стуле, он отпил немного кофе из кажущейся совсем маленькой в его ладонях чашки, поправил манжеты и откашлялся.

\- Ты прав, - вдруг кивнул он, - надо было раньше нам об этом поговорить.

Он еще некоторое время молчал, крутя в руках ложку и так, и эдак, потом, наконец, продолжил.

\- Я не скрывал моего к тебе отношения с самой первой нашей встречи. Ты мне нравишься, Себастьян. Посмотри на меня, - мягко, но настойчиво потребовал он. Стэн нехотя подчинился. – Возможно, даже больше, чем нравишься. И я не отступлюсь. Потому что чувствую, что я тебе тоже не безразличен. 

Почему-то, эта очевидная правда неожиданно разозлила Себастьяна.

\- Эванс, нет. Все, с меня хватит.

Крис больше не сказал ни слова, молча достал бумажник, молча, как всегда, переплатил за кофе в разы, огладил полы пиджака, все также смотря на него этим своим потяжелевшим, серьезным взглядом.

\- Увидимся, - бросил он напоследок и ушел.

Стэн выдохнул, чувствуя, как странная пустота разливается внутри него, будто предрекая неприятности. Ему стало невыносимо тоскливо и горько от всего происходящего. И он был ужасно зол. На Эванса, который так неожиданно ворвался в его жизнь со своими чувствами. На себя, что так легко поддался обаянию и откровенной симпатии с его стороны. На Скотта Эванса, который был прав. И даже, почему-то, на Марго, преданную ему женщину, готовую его терпеть и любить, несмотря ни на что, за то, что не добавляла ясности ситуации.

Это был первый раз, когда он сказал Крису однозначное нет. Он и не знал до этого, насколько это будет больно.

Эванс не объявлялся около двух недель. Все это время Себастьян продолжал жить своей тихой жизнью, варил кофе, заученно улыбался посетителям кофейни, посещал занятия, подолгу играл на пианино, все чаще отключаясь от внешнего мира, полностью погружаясь в себя.

Криса вроде как больше не было в его жизни, не было его дурацких сообщений обо всем на свете, его цветов, его самого, вечно ждущего Стэна, расслабленно прислоняющегося к блестящему боку его шикарной машины. Даже твиттер подозрительно не обновлялся.

И все равно отношения Себастьяна и Марго становились все более натянутыми, равнодушными, отчуждение между ними росло, как необратимый процесс, запущенный однажды. И тем не менее, она не могла не заметить его подавленного состояния.

\- Что с тобой? – спросила она, когда они вместе прогуливались вдоль полок, набитых товаром, в супермаркете, лениво и придирчиво выбирая продукты. – У тебя какие-то проблемы?

Стэн ненадолго притормозил тележку возле кукурузных хлопьев.

\- Все в порядке, - ответил он. И ведь действительно. На работе было без происшествий, в консерватории тоже. Он отослал немного денег маме, и не то, чтобы она в чем-то нуждалась, просто ему было приятно помогать ей хоть как-то, зная, скольким она пожертвовала ради него.

\- Это из-за Эванса? – нахмурилась Маргарита. Она даже не пыталась скрыть раздраженные нотки в ее голосе. Да, она смирилась с присутствием Криса в жизни ее парня, не препятствовала их встречам, но все еще ревновала. – Вы вроде как давно не виделись.

Себастьян выбрал хлопья, не глядя на нее, кинув пару пачек в тележку.

\- Это… не из-за него. Я просто немного устал.

На самом деле, не было ни минуты, когда бы он не думал об Эвансе. Он жалел, что не прекратил это раньше, еще в то время, когда симпатия была просто симпатией, когда Крис просто привлекал как интересный и приятный собеседник, да и просто человек, заставляющий его улыбаться.

Теперь же Себастьян пересек точку не возврата. Он стал хотеть Эванса. Он почувствовал, каковы его губы на вкус. Как именно он обнимает того, кого хочет. Как звучит его дыхание, как напрягаются его мышцы от желания. Стэн распробовал Криса на вкус, и теперь хотел еще. И если в уме он понимал, что нельзя, что такие отношения все равно ни к чему не приведут, что он предает, в конце концов, дорогого ему человека, с которым немало всего пережил, то тело, почему-то, совсем не хотело ему подчиняться.

\- Вы поссорились? Что он тебе сделал? – не отставала Левиева.

\- Может, достаточно на сегодня вопросов? – раздраженно откликнулся Себастьян. – Тебе он все равно не нравился, так вот, радуйся, я с ним больше не общаюсь.

Марго пораженно застыла на месте, недоуменно глядя на его удаляющуюся спину, но, спохватившись, догнала.

\- Это не так, - возразила она, помотав головой. – Все совсем не так.

Стэн даже не повернулся в ее сторону, но и она больше ничего не сказала, только с непонятной жалостью посмотрела на него и снова помотала головой.

Больше они эту тему не поднимали.

*

Себастьян отказывался признавать, что сейчас его сердце стучало в два раза быстрее от радости, охватившей его. Вовсе нет. Его сердце стучало от бешенства. От раздражения. От тихой ярости. От чего угодно, ведь он совсем не был рад видеть Криса снова.

\- Эванс, - как можно спокойней произнес он, скрестив руки на груди.

Он заметил его в окно своей квартиры случайно, даже, скорее, не его самого, а его машину, когда собирался проверить состояние последнего присланного Крисом букета, который уже практически совсем увял. Себастьян не хотел признавать, но ему казалось, что именно этот букет, а точнее то, что его пора было выкидывать, и есть последняя, финальная точка в его с Эвансом отношениях.

Стэн не знал, в первый ли раз Крис приезжает к его дому, или нет, просто он этого не замечал, но решил, почему-то, что видимо, тот не понял всю серьезность заявления Себастьяна с первого раза.

Поэтому он и вышел к нему навстречу в мягких домашних штанах, в кедах, обутых впопыхах, в теплой джинсовой куртке, накинутой поверх футболки, которую он запачкал кетчупом за ужином.

\- Привет, - мягко улыбнулся Крис, - а я уже собирался тебе звонить.

Тот выглядел неважно. Густую, темную бороду Эванс, видимо, сбрил, и на его лице красовалась всего-навсего двухдневная щетина. Синюшные круги под глазами выглядели почти пугающе в свете фонаря. Несвежая рубашка с закатанными до локтей рукавами, помятые брюки, растрепанные волосы – все говорило о том, что дела у Криса шли неважно.

\- Зачем ты приехал? – хмуро спросил Себастьян, сверля его взглядом.

\- Хотел тебя увидеть, - ответил Эванс. - Я был в Европе по делам всю неделю, не спал сутки, сразу с самолета к тебе. Я скучал, - он покусал губу, так привычно качнувшись с пятки на носок, что у Стэна отчаянно защемило в груди.

Он приоткрыл рот, чтобы сказать… сказать что угодно. Чтобы Крис ушел и не возвращался, что он рад его видеть и тоже скучал. Но не вымолвил ни слова.

Тогда Эванс, вынув руки из карманов брюк, осторожно приблизил свои, почему-то, едва заметно дрожащие пальцы к лицу Себастьяна, почти невесомо погладив его по щеке.

\- Я так давно тебя не видел. Не верится, что ты настоящий, - полушепотом признался Крис.

\- Тебе не стоило приезжать, - произнес внезапно охрипшим голосом Стэн.

\- Давай уедем отсюда. Вместе. Поехали ко мне, - вдруг предложил Эванс. – Просто уедем. Я не хочу тебя отпускать. Мне с тобой хорошо. Я…

\- Прекрати, - остановил его Себастьян, отступив на шаг. – Пожалуйста, Крис. У меня есть девушка. И я… я не тот, кто тебе нужен.

Наконец-то, они говорили открыто, озвучивали каждый то, что действительно чувствует. Сразу стало немного легче.

\- С чего ты взял? – хмуро спросил Крис. – Может, это я не достаточно хорош для тебя? 

Самое время было сказать, что Себастьян любит Марго, что он уже почти сделал ей предложение, что он хочет быть с ней. Но он не мог этого произнести, потому что на самом деле этого не чувствовал. Уже не чувствовал. Были только две вещи, которые действительно его останавливали от того, чтобы сесть в машину Эванса, и укатить к нему – он не хотел предавать Маргариту, разрушая почти идеальные отношения с ней, и он не был уверен в том, что у Криса на самом деле серьезные намерения. Что это не игра того, кто всегда привык получать что угодно, стоило только захотеть.

\- Себастьян, - Эванс устало вздохнул, потерев переносицу.

\- Что?

Крис не стал ничего говорить, он просто шагнул вперед, заключив не ожидавшего ничего такого Себастьяна в объятия, и поцеловав.

Губы Эванса, его язык, руки, да и весь он действовали на Стэна как-то неправильно. Он тут же обмяк, сдаваясь, обнимая того в ответ. В его голове билась только одна мысль о том, как же ему этого не хватало.

\- Ты же тоже хочешь меня, - прервав поцелуй, выдохнул Крис в его губы, недвусмысленно потеревшись об его промежность бедром, - пойдем со мной. Я… я сделаю для тебя все. Ну сам подумай – ты закончишь свою консерваторию, и что дальше? Пианистом в ресторан? Частные уроки на дому? Этого ты хочешь? Подумай о будущем, о том, что я могу тебе дать.

Себастьян слушал его и не верил своим ушам. Эванс умоляюще смотрел на него, будто подкрепляя свои слова взглядом, и мысленно просил подумать еще, прежде чем отказывать в очередной раз, какие перспективы откроются перед ним, когда он ляжет под Криса.

\- Так хочется меня трахнуть? – горько спросил Стэн, освобождаясь из объятий Криса.

\- Да у тебя же никакого будущего! – вдруг зло выкрикнул тот. – Ты бы мог столько всего у меня попросить! Ты бы давно мог раскрутить меня на что угодно! И я бы тебе это дал! Чего ты упрямишься?! У меня не только деньги, но и связи. Ты сможешь писать музыку и получать за это деньги. Как ты не понимаешь? Если хочешь работать в этой сфере, рано или поздно придется кому-то подставиться!

Себастьян все также неверяще смотрел на исказившееся от злобы лицо Эванса. Что-то жгло в районе груди так, что он потер это место, но боль не прошла.

Почему-то вспомнились слова Скотта: «Ты хороший человек, Себастьян, а Крис, он… умеет нравиться». Вот он, наконец, и показал свое истинное лицо.

Боль не проходила, и тогда он просто развернулся и ушел, не желая больше ничего слышать. Крис что-то еще говорил ему вслед, но Себастьян просто скрылся в подъезде, не оборачиваясь, желая забыть все, что тот ему наговорил, да и вообще, забыть, что тот существует, стереть себе память или вернуться в прошлое, и никогда того не встречать.

Он запер дверь на все замки, и устало опустился прямо на пол. Сил, почему-то, не было даже стоять.

*

\- Вставай, вставай же.

Себастьян и не заметил, полностью погрузившись в себя, как к нему подошла Марго, попыталась поднять его, поймать его бессмысленный взгляд. Он тут же встал, пошатнувшись, и вдруг рассмеялся.

\- Он мне такое наговорил, представляешь? Такие гадости! Хотел меня подкупить, может, даже угрожал, я не слушал, - из глаз брызнули слезы, и Стэн не знал точно, от смеха или от не проходящего жжения в груди.

\- Прекрати, - строго произнесла Маргарита, - идем на кухню.

Он покорно последовал за ней, продолжая посмеиваться, послушно выпил стакан воды, слыша, как стучат его зубы о стеклянную каемку, позволил усадить себя на стул, снять с себя куртку, и вдруг пришел в себя.

\- Прости, - севшим голосом извинился он, - прости за все.

\- Я вас видела, - тихо сказала Марго, облокотившись рядом с ним об стол. – Ты… что ты чувствуешь к нему, Себастьян? Потому что он, кажется, влюблен по уши.

\- Он не влюблен, - помотал головой Стэн, отпив еще немного воды. – Он просто мудак.

\- Что он тебе сказал?

\- Нет, - произнес он с отвращением, - не хочу даже вспоминать.

Маргарита шумно вздохнула.

\- Ладно, - она смяла пальцами полы теплого кардигана, глядя в пол, и продолжила, - наверное, это и так уже очевидно. Ты больше не любишь меня.

Себастьян задохнулся воздухом, широко распахнув глаза.

\- Да и я… честно говоря, я уже не знаю, что чувствую к тебе, - призналась Марго, все также не глядя на него. – Ты снова влюблен. Думал, я не замечу? Когда-то ты также смотрел на меня, - горько усмехнулась она.

Он не смел прерывать ее, покорно выслушивая все, что она говорила.

\- И что самое смешное, у меня ведь даже ревновать толком не получалось, - Марго невесело усмехнулась. – То есть, я ревновала, конечно, но больше я рада за тебя. Крис, он… не к каждому будет относиться так, как относится к тебе. Не перед каждым раскроется точно также. Было очевидно, что он действительно влюблен. И я понимаю тебя. Ничего не почувствовать в ответ – почти нереально. Так что… - она помолчала, поджав губы, - так что, наверное, я поживу некоторое время у Энджи, пока не найду новую квартиру.

\- Марго, пожалуйста… - попытался Себастьян как-то оправдаться, остановить ее от этого решения, но она не позволила.

\- Нет, хватит, - сказала она почти слово в слово то, что он сам сказал Крису.

Неужели она чувствовала то же самое, говоря ему эти слова, что и он? Такую же бесконечную усталость от неопределенности, от запутанности, от ощущения того, что старый уютный мир вокруг рушится, от необратимости произошедшего и происходящего сейчас?

Через некоторое время Маргарита, собрав вещи первой необходимости, ушла из их квартиры, даже не попрощавшись с Себастьяном, который все это время так и сидел на кухне, пялясь на увядший букет, торчащий из мусорного мешка.

Себастьян почти не спал всю ночь, прокручивая в голове разговор то с Маргаритой, то с Эвансом. Нехотя позавтракав утром, мучаясь от головной боли и усталости во всем теле, он пришел на работу совсем разбитым.

Энн, менеджер кафе, неодобрительно смерила его взглядом, поджав губы, но ничего не сказала. Вместе они принялись подготавливать кофейню к открытию, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими репликами по работе. Энн краем уха слушала утренние новости, а Себастьян, выпив уже две чашки кофе, пытался не заснуть, заправляя кофе-машину свежей порцией и иногда поглядывая на экран телевизора напротив.

\- О, видел новость, - позвала его Энн, кивнув на экран, - Скотт Эванс пришел в себя. Надеюсь, он вернется в передачу, мне нравилось его шоу.

\- Кто он? – на автомате спросил Стэн, даже не повернувшись в ее сторону.

\- Ведущий вечернего шоу на NBC, ну, Скотт Эванс. Сын одного из тех, кого печатают в Форбс. Несчастный случай в горах, то ли в Швейцарии, то ли еще где. В Европе, короче. Жаль его, такой молодой, - покачала головой Энн, а у Себастьяна будто что-то щелкнуло в голове.

«Я был в Европе по делам всю неделю», вот что сказал ему вчера Крис. Он, наконец, взглянул на экран, где ведущая новостей сообщала о состоянии здоровья Скотта Эванса на сегодняшний день, убедившись, что она говорила именно о том самом Эвансе.

\- Вот дерьмо, - выругался он едва слышно.

Теперь было ясно, куда пропал Крис, почему он выглядел таким измученным, и, возможно, этим также объяснялось то, почему он наговорил Себастьяну такие гадости. Но, конечно, не оправдывало его, нет.

Всю рабочую смену, натянуто улыбаясь клиентам, Стэн непроизвольно тянулся к телефону, иногда тупо разглядывая экран на предмет пропущенных вызовов или смс-сообщений. Но телефон молчал, поэтому Себастьян даже сам порывался позвонить Эвансу. Пару раз он набирал ему сообщения в духе «Мне так жаль, что это случилось со Скоттом» и «Как Скотт?», но так и не решился отправить их, зло стирая все напечатанное.

Все слова звучали глупо, когда у кого-то случалась такая ситуация. Младший брат Криса нравился Стэну, тот принял его, как родного, как давнего друга, был приветлив, радостно встречая того сначала на яхте, а потом у себя на заднем дворе, и Себастьян знал, как Крис любит своего брата, как дорожит им и заботится, несмотря на то, что тот уже давно стал взрослым, самостоятельным мужчиной.

Должно быть, это нехило ударило по нему.

За весь день мысли Себастьяна все время возвращались к Крису, Скотту, к вчерашнему разговору, но не к тому, что от него ушла девушка. Просто собрала вещи и ушла из его жизни. Как будто так и надо было.

Только вернувшись домой и услышав непривычную тишину, он вспомнил об этом важном факте.

Себастьян, даже не сняв кеды, прошел в темную квартиру, самыми кончиками касаясь очерченных в темноте светом фонаря предметов, попадающиеся по пути – столик с большой стеклянной чашей, где валялись монеты, запасные ключи, какие-то брелоки и прочая мелочь; полка, забитая сверху до низу книгами, почти у самого входа в гостиную; старое пианино, кресло, на котором все еще валялся домашний кардиган Маргариты. Он взял его в руки, поднес к лицу, с силой вдохнув знакомый, родной запах. За то время, что они были вместе, они действительно стали друг другу родными. Но пора было двигаться дальше.

Себастьян нежно улыбнулся и сел в кресло, так и не выпустив кардиган из рук. В полной тишине и темноте он вспоминал все те счастливые моменты, которые они пережили. Как они впервые познакомились, встретившись на вечеринке какого-то братства из университета Марго, на которое он попал совершенно случайно. Как они сразу подружились, разговаривая обо всем на свете по несколько часов без неловких пауз. Как он предложил ей встречаться, осознав, с какой замечательной девушкой его свела судьба. Как она сказала ему да, тогда, под дождем, и как светились ее глаза, когда он в первый раз ее поцеловал.

Он ни о чем не жалел, кроме как о том, что те моменты уже не вернуть.

Прошло некоторое время, после чего он, наконец, встал с кресла и включил свет, отложив кардиган в шкаф к другим вещам, которые Марго еще не успела забрать. Пройдя на кухню и налив себе остывший утренний кофе, которого он и так за весь день выпил столько, что уже даже тошнило, он решительно достал телефон из кармана джинс и, найдя имя Эванса в контактах, нажал на исходящий вызов.

Крис ответил сразу, будто все время держал телефон в руке.

\- Себастьян, - выдохнул он, будто не веря.

\- Я… - Себастьян помотал головой, ругая себя за этот порыв, - я слышал про Скотта. Как он?

\- Лучше. Но еще не скоро сможет вернуться в Штаты. Как ты?

Стэн замолк, не зная, что сказать. С одной стороны, гордость вопила о том, что нужно положить трубку, и вообще, нельзя было звонить, с другой, хотелось высказать все, что наболело, что он зол и обижен, и что не ожидал от Криса такого поступка, и что видеть его не хочет, но ужасно соскучился.

\- Я в порядке, - в конце концов, ответил он. Немного подумав, он добавил, невесело усмехнувшись:

\- Марго меня бросила. Ты должен быть счастлив. Я теперь не только бесперспективен, но и одинок.

\- Себастьян… прости меня, я не хотел говорить такое. Я поступил как последний козел и… мне жаль. Давай я приеду, и мы поговорим.

\- Мы уже поговорили один раз, с меня хватит, - зло отозвался Стэн. – Прощай, Крис, надеюсь, Скотт скоро поправится, - и сбросил вызов.

Телефон звонил еще несколько раз, но Себастьян уже не слышал его, уйдя в душ.

*

Когда он вышел из ванной, немного отдохнувший после тяжелого рабочего дня, меньше всего он думал о том, что столкнется с Крисом Эвансом в гостиной своей собственной квартиры.

Себастьян испуганно вздрогнул, когда в темноте его обхватила пара сильных рук, а он сам уткнулся носом в чей-то колючий подбородок, чуть не закричав.

\- Что тут ты делаешь? – возмутился он, когда узнал Эванса.

\- Жду тебя, как всегда, - чуть усмехнулся тот, ответив на такой привычный вопрос таким же привычным ответом, - ты не запер дверь, - объяснил Крис, все еще обнимая его.

\- Зачем ты здесь? Мы, кажется, уже все выяснили, - хмуро произнес Себастьян, даже не пытаясь вывернуться из объятий и ненавидя себя за слабохарактерность.

\- Я хотел извиниться, - виновато покачал головой Эванс, - я так не считаю на самом деле. Ты очень талантливый музыкант, ты хороший человек, и твоя жизнь, твое будущее – это только твое будущее. Я не собирался вмешиваться, я верю в тебя. И я сам не понимал, что несу. Просто все так навалилось, - он вздохнул, - ты сказал, что больше не хочешь видеть меня, Скотт в больнице, сделка сорвалась из-за того, что я не прилетел вовремя… Я не осознавал того, что говорю. Потому что я люблю тебя, Себастьян, и я так хочу быть с тобой. Я никогда даже не думал покупать тебя. Просто позволь мне быть с тобой рядом. Не прогоняй.

Что Себастьян мог сказать на это?

\- Ты самый распоследний мудак, зачем ты только пришел тогда в кофейню? – горько возмутился он. – Вся моя жизнь пошла кувырком. Я же любил ее, а тут ты. Я на тебя так зол, Эванс, - обиженно заявил он, подняв на того глаза.

\- Прости меня, прости, прости, - не мог перестать извиняться Крис, осыпая его лицо поцелуями, - я тебе обещаю, нет, клянусь, такое больше не повторится. Ты только не прогоняй меня больше.

\- Куда я тебя прогоню? – невесело усмехнулся Стэн. – Ночь на дворе.

\- Ты… позволишь мне остаться? – неверяще спросил Эванс.

\- Я все еще зол на тебя, но… - вздохнул Себастьян. Он не договорил, потому что еще не готов был произносить это вслух. Я не хочу тебя отпускать. Останься. Ты мне нужен. Я тебя… Нет, даже подумать об этом он пока еще не был готов.

Далеко за полночь они, наконец, легли спать в одну кровать, ту, которую еще недавно Себастьян делил с Марго. Они говорили о Скотте, о том, что произошло с ними за те дни, что они не виделись, крепко обнявшись и почти соприкасаясь лбами, иногда просто касаясь друг друга губами везде, куда могли дотянуться. Крис иногда робко гладил его по бедрам, по спине, по груди, будто боясь, что одно неверное движение и Стэн прогонит того, но тот только молча все это позволял.

Они заснули под утро, когда солнце уже почти залило оранжевым светом верхушки зданий.

*

Себастьян проснулся от невыносимого жара между ног, вызванного прикосновениями чьей-то наглой руки.

\- Доброе утро, - прохрипел Эванс, потираясь об него стояком сквозь трусы, - я знаю, что спешу, но я и так долго ждал, а тут еще ты, весь такой… - он не закончил, просто ткнувшись губами и носом в макушку и вдохнув запах Себастьяна.

Стэн не знал, как себя вести. С одной стороны, он не планировал так быстро переходить на новый уровень отношений – слишком велик был страх снова получить точно такой же удар от Криса, как в прошлый раз. С другой – у него чертовски давно не было секса из-за постоянного отсутствия дома то из-за работы, то из-за учебы, то из-за неугомонного Эванса.

В конце концов, физиология победила, и он, перевернувшись на спину, позволил Крису себя поцеловать и даже залезть рукой в трусы. Ему и самому хотелось это сделать, потрогать Эванса везде, поцеловать везде, все посмотреть, потрогать, но тот, видимо, почуяв полную свободу действий и в конец осмелев, сам направил руку Себастьяна куда нужно, устроившись у него между ног.

\- Хочу тебя, - прошептал ему в ухо Крис, жарко выдохнув. Стэн потянул их боксеры вниз, соприкасаясь, наконец, с ним обнаженным телом полностью.

Эванс сплюнул на ладонь, взяв оба их члена в руку, двигая бедрами и ладонью по всей длине.

\- Давай, - сказал он, почти болезненно прикусывая чувствительную кожу на шее Себастьяна.

\- Сейчас, еще чуть-чуть, - хрипло отозвался он, подаваясь бедрами навстречу мозолистой руке Криса и впиваясь пальцами в его твердую от напряжения спину.

В коридоре щелкнул замок от входной двери.

\- Себастьян, ты здесь? – прокричала Марго, привычно кидая ключи в вазу.

От неожиданности Себастьян кончил, забрызгав руку и живот Эванса, громко простонав от внезапно накатившего удовольствия.

Маргарита застыла на пороге их единственной комнаты, широко распахнув глаза.

Стэн спихнул недовольного Криса, сверкнувшего стояком, и поспешно прикрылся одеялом.

\- Простите, я не думала… - Марго отвернулась, густо покраснев, - я… я просто пришла за вещами. Я подожду на кухне, пожалуй, - сказала она и быстро исчезла за дверью, плотно прикрыв ее.

\- Мне не хватило всего ничего, - обиженно произнес Эванс, вставая с разворошенной постели и натягивая трусы назад. – И так стыдно мне не было… - он задумался на пару мгновений, - уже не помню когда в последний раз, в общем.

Надев джинсы и толстовку, он повернулся к Себастьяну, пару секунд напряженно вглядывался в его лицо, кусая нижнюю губу, и, в конце концов, продолжил:

\- Мне жаль. Мне правда жаль, Маргарита хорошая девушка, она не заслуживает такого, и я вовсе не планировал разрушать чьи-то отношения. Мне жаль, Себастьян, но… я не мог просто уйти тогда, не попытавшись.

Стэн некоторое время смотрел на его виновато-нахмуренное лицо, и ему вдруг стало так смешно от всей сложившейся ситуации, что он расхохотался, хватаясь на живот.

\- С тобой все хорошо? – обеспокоенно спросил Эванс.

\- Да, - кивнул Себастьян, отсмеявшись и все еще широко улыбаясь, - теперь все хорошо.

Крис улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Знаешь, - вдруг сказал он, - мне кажется, я просто ждал тебя всю жизнь, и однажды дождался. И теперь я больше не буду ждать. Правда ведь? – спросил он с нескрываемой надеждой в голосе.

Себастьян все еще улыбался, лежа на кровати, смотрел на Криса и думал, что да, он прав, как же он чертовски прав.

\- Там Марго, - только и ответил он, кивнув в сторону двери, вставая, - тебе пора.

\- Ответь мне, - потребовал Эванс.

Себастьян только быстро поцеловал его в губы, обняв.

\- Увидимся вечером.

Ждал всю жизнь, подождет и еще один день, решил он.


End file.
